Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium
The Portable Shield v07 CS-Quarium (also known as "shield nade" or "shield grenade") is a grenade introduced in Plazma Burst 2. It is a throwable device that upon detonation deploys a protective shield, and is manufactured by the Civil Security. The shield creates a sphere like shell that protects any players from harm, such as bullets or other grenades. The Shield Grenade became fully functional with the Version 1.20 release, although the model had existed prior to this event. A later version introduced the single player variant. The shield produced by this grenade can be effective in many combat situations. However, although it protects the user, the shield can only sustain itself for so long until it becomes overwhelmed by incoming damage and ultimately fails, getting destroyed in the process. Also, the shield does not block out enemies from walking inside of it and killing the user, but it does let players inside fire through the shield. The shield grenade, although primarily a multiplayer weapon, was released for singleplayer use months after its multiplayer release. Instead of using the standard grenade-throwing configuration, it takes up slot 7 and can only be used once. Enemies will throw the shield if they have it, if an enemy or player is spotted. This is the only grenade that AI can use. Trivia *In Multiplayer, it can be thrown using the "Z" key. *The Map Editor code for the CS-Quarium is item_shield, and gun_sp_sh for the Slot 7 version. *This and the Teleport Grenade v03 CS-PortNade are the only weapons in Plazma Burst 2 that don't inflict damage, but the shield can bounce projectiles towards others, such as a thrown grenade or a railgun shot, in some occasions. *Gravity doesn't affect the shield. If detonated in mid-air, then the shield will stay in mid-air. *Although bullets can not pierce the shield, if a bullet from a gun with high penetration such as the Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay breaks a shield that has been weakened, then its possible for the bullet to still travel to where its aimed and damage or even kill the person inside it. *Throwing a grenade (including another shield grenade) at a deployed shield will not damage or go through the shield. Instead, they will bounce off of the shield. **If two shields are close to each other and a grenade is between the shields, the grenade will move around rapidly and possibly glitch into a shield. *The Grenade Launcher CS-SpamThemBaby is almost useless against shields, as the grenades bounce off, but they still can damage the shield by exploding nearby it. *This grenade, like all other grenades, can be pushed by bullets before exploding. *On Impossible difficulty in the campaign, the shield nade replaces every level 2 CS-BNG. *Charging at someone inside a shield can sometimes be a good idea, because the inside of the shield does not affect bullets. *It is possible to break the grenade itself after it has been set. *If one Portable Shield Nade overlaps another, both of them act as one shield. *The single player variant of the shield grenade was added to the Advanced Level Editor on 12 December, 2013. *If you put the singleplayer version of the grenade in a custom map, and play on Deathmatch, you will be able to use it infinite times (instead of one time per grenade). This doesn't work with Team Deathmatch or Cooperative. *Do not use the slot 7 shield when you have no other weapons or else you'll lose your swords. That applies for bots as well. When you pick up another weapon and switch to it, and switch back, you will get your swords back. *Before it was officially added to the game, the Shield consisted of throwable bullets and was just an experimental concept. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Grenades Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Uncommon weaponry Category:Slot 7 Category:Update 1.20